


Life is Short.

by doctorkaitlyn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life is short, Doctor, and you are hot."  With these words, a drunken Rory Williams shows the Doctor just how important happiness truly is.  After all, life is short, even if you're over nine hundred years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Short.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on Mibba.com sometime last year (I can't really be bothered to sign in and check). Written for the prompt, "life is short and you're hot," which is, of course, from the Doctor Who episode "Blink." Also, this is yet another one of my drabbles where Amy isn't in the picture.

"Life is short, Doctor, and you are _hot._ "

The Doctor really isn't sure how to respond to this statement, coming out of the mouth of a drunken Rory Williams, who is mere inches from his face. His breath smells like banana flavored vodka and the Doctor has always had this thing for bananas so he has to look at the floor, fingers clutching one of the rails in the TARDIS control room. He wants to tell Rory that life really _isn't_ short; after loving and living and crying for over nine hundred years, he wants to tell Rory that life is _definitely_ not short. As for the second part of the drunk man's statement ( _why_ did the TARDIS feel the need to provide Rory with alcohol?), the Doctor is completely speechless. He doesn't think he's hot in either meaning of the word; his body temperature is rather comfortable and he'd go more for handsome, if he had to pick a word to describe his looks.

"Rory, life isn't... and I'm not... and _why_ are you..." The Doctor groans and turns around because all he can smell is _bananas_ and the more he smells them, the more he just wants to lean in and kiss his male companion.

"Doctor..." Even facing the opposite way, the Doctor can't get away from Rory. The man says his name in this sing-song voice and the Doctor just groans again, caught between wanting to spin around and wanting to just smack the TARDIS for setting this situation up in the first place.

"Doctor, life's short for me," Rory whispers, his stubble scraping against the Doctor's neck and suddenly, he understands just why his big blue box got Rory drunk. The Doctor's always had a soft spot for humans and their happiness and he knows that, if he turns around and does what his body so desperately wants to, he'll be making Rory happy. Humans live such insignificant lives; they die so easily and the Doctor knows that, if Rory died tomorrow unhappy, he would buckle under the sheer misery. It's really the least he can do; just some kisses. That's all.

So he spins back around and presses his palms to Rory's cheeks, cradling his face as he kisses him over and over, both of them smiling when their lips aren't touching. It's in between kisses that the Doctor realizes something, making him momentarily pause.

Rory's right. Life _is_ short. If the Doctor died tomorrow, that would be the end; his regeneration cycle isn't complete. They can _both_ die at any moment, from practically anything, whether that be a Dalek or a Weeping Angel or _anything._ So when Rory starts tugging at his shirt and unsnapping his braces, the Doctor just smiles and returns the favour because after all, life is short and, according to Rory Williams, he's hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Do they even make banana flavored vodka on Earth? xo.


End file.
